Entity-21215154
WillM10 back with yet another pasta which isn't a Steve as promised! Also, the story obviously isn't and that includes the rumour about the Void Fog and names were made up as well just to clarify. My longest pasta yet! - Will J M Entity-21215154 is an almost entirely black figure apart from the completely white eyes and the bloodstains on his body, the blood running down from his eyes and the word "DIE" written on his back in red, which also seems to be blood. It's assumed this entity intends to kill the player both in Minecraft but also in real life and may attempt to trick the player by finding personal information somehow. It will try anything to get personal information off of a player if he fails to steal a player's info such as their IP address by methods such as threatening. The Sighting and Encounter The Void Fog Rumour. After Beta 1.8 release. I've played Minecraft since its release on PC around 2009 or 2011 I 'ave. There was a rumour about the Void Fog soon after it was introduced in Beta 1.8. People used to go around saying Mojang added it to cover up something in the cave watching you hidden deep in the code by some "hacker". My friends and I obviously didn't believe this and we all just assumed this s- called hacker didn't exist and they added Void Fog just to make the game more realistic. The Skype Call, 20th September 2011. The date was 20th September 2011, not long after the release of the Minecraft Beta 1.8 "Adventure Update". Little did my friends and I who were going to have a Skype group call and play this version of Minecraft know our adventure in this update was going to go horrifically wrong. There were three of us including me. I might not name them now but maybe later into this story. "Are you ready to play this new release?" I said. "Yes!" exclaimed the other two in the call In The Game We owned a server but we only let people of our choice join us. Our server goal was to become the greatest builders and miners in the game of all time and be recognised. Some time later after we'd built a very basic house but it was at least enough to accommodate the three of us "I'm honestly wondering what we should do tomorrow because I think today was enough punching sheep and trees for wood and wool and we've got the three beds for the three of us now and it's night time so let's get to sleep and see what to do tomorrow". "Yeah sure," Dan replied. See, I said maybe later in the story I'll reveal the names. The Next Morning In Game After we woke up we decided what we would do. The three of us agreed on mining for the first time in our world. "Maybe we can eventually get more people" Jake said. He was the third person in the group. "Maybe we can look for that thing in the shado-- I mean Void Fog everyone is going on about in school". "Yeah funny" they both mysteriously said at the same time. We gathered materials for pickaxes and equipment for going down below the surface into the caves and some emergency materials for if we lose anything. Down Underground We reached a cave, we'd done it, mining for those riches! We found some pretty good stuff but what was important was that we hadn't lost anything at this moment in the story and we had enough torches to last us down there. "Seen the Void Monster yet eh anyone?" I rhetorically asked. "Nope, haven't seen the non-existent being yet!" the other two replied. Funnily enough, we'd actually dug pretty deep and almost deep enough to discover the Void Fog. It felt just... the best! We haven't died to some stupid creeper which others rage over or been shot to death by a skeleton. That was in my head until we reached it. We discovered the Void Fog. At The Void Fog So we'd made it, and to our "un-surprise", there was nothing there. Just some friendly old realistic effect! It was obvious it was just a rumour. As we lingered on through the mine, in need of the minerals for our ambitious plans for buildings and all sorts when we get back up to the surface, the fog just didn't want to give up. It felt repetitive and eventually felt mildly ominous. I stopped just in time to notice a faint view of some white square eyes, the torso streaked with blood with the eyes being the source with some scattered to the hands and arms. "I'm just seeing things" I whispered. "What!?" Dan and Jake asked. "What are you seeing?" "O,h nothing just me. I thought I saw that rumour monster thing alright!" I replied. "Jesus, okay" Dan said. I kept seeing the white eyes just so very faintly in my field of vision. Now I just wanted some answers. "Gah!" I shouted just wishing I would stop seeing it. "I think we should save here, I'm gonna go now." I said "Sure see you tomorrow on here then." the others said. I went to sleep for the night. Back on Skype and Minecraft. 21st September 2011. I woke up and as soon as I got onto Skype I started the call in our group-of-three and Dan and Jake picked up seeming very eager to return to our server. "Let's hope my visions have gone this time" I said laughing, the others chuckled. As we loaded in to our one-day-old server, to our surprise, we could all see it this time. We could all see the revolting entity. I was personally puzzled but freaked out as well. Guess "me visions" weren't gone, guess they weren't visions at all! This thing just stood there! Until... he started to type in the chat. This is how it came out: <21215154> I am going to find you. Ask me anything. We were honestly um... bamboozled! I can't even think of a proper word to explain how we were feeling. Ummm what are you going to do? <21215154> Let's see... First I will shut off one of your friend's telephone lines and disable his mobile service and don't think I won't do anything. He won't be able to call the police or indeed anyone if I get to him. I will also disable his wifi. Sure sure do it and we'll see what else you will "do". "Guys the numbers on his username. You think it is decipherable?" I asked the group "Yeah you can try matching up the alphabet letters to numbe--." and that was the last thing Jake said to us in the Skype group until he disconnected. He immediately went from Online to Offline after disconnecting. I tried his mobile number and straight away I got "The number you have dialled has not been recognised, please check the number and try again. Or call the BT Operator on 100". Landline telephone gave me an intercept message tone and then said "I'm sorry, there was a fault on the line, please try again later." "Where is he? Jake!" I shouted. I was almost shrieking. What did you do to him? <21215154> He won't be alive much longer. I tell you what I will do though. I will break all forms of communications between you and anyone else and then it will be you after your one remaining friend with you. HE IS NEXT. I will see you again, this won't be the only time. The blood stained creature ran into the Void Fog nowhere to be seen. It was just me and Dan now. We sprinted back up to the surface. It felt like hours had gone by to follow the path back the way we came from but really it took us about 10 minutes or around that mark. I also remember seeing the word "DIE" written on his back in red. I'm assuming that would be blood. "So should we try decoding this number then?" I said. Dan replied with "I mean Jake said try matching up the letters with their number of order on the alphabet or something so we could try that". "Sure. I'll start now." I said. 2 = B, 12 = L, 15 = O, 15 = O, 4 = D. "BLOOD?" Entity Blood? I mean it makes sense because he was obviously covered in the stuff. We finally made it back to our gloomy, tiny, bland house simply made of oak wood with no windows and a simple oak wood floor with 3 beds being the only interior furniture. Once we made it back to the oak boxy building of a house, something was very wrong. Back to the House Our oak wood planks were covered with signs saying things along the lines of "CONTACT WILL BE BROKEN", "THE OTHER ONE IS NEXT", "BLOOD" and "YOU WILL BE THE THIRD AND FINAL VICTIM". Around the outside of the meagre box of a house was redstone all over the floor. I assumed this was meant to resemble blood. As Dan and I walk through the door both facing the floor seeing redstone powdered all over we look up to find Entity Blood as I will now refer to him. <21215154> We meet again. Well, not all of us, seeing one of us is long gone now. You gonna do the same to us two as well? By the way I deciphered your "amazing code" <21215154> I might do the same to the two of you and I don't care if you found out what the numbers mean because it won't reveal anything about me. I could see his full body now. His skin was just a black figure with those same completely white eyes with the bloodstains. <21215154> I wouldn't try ringing either of your "great friends" now because it won't connect you much longer. Contact will be broken. You know what? Shit off. I don't care if this is provoking you to come and "get" me as well. You bastard. <21215154> Once the three of you are finished I will drag you down into my home, The Void, and move on to a new group to pursue. Say goodbye to them both now. You won't have long now. I quickly whipped phone out of my pocket and tried to call Dan. Instead of voicemail I heard crackling. Horrible, loud crackling. Ominous noises and a voice that sounded like a vocoder came out of the speaker along with the voice of Dan along with his cries for help. I looked back up at my screen and the psychopath was gone again while I was distracted. I couldn't take anymore of this and ran to my landline because I wasn't even going to risk having "No Service" or my SIM deactivated. I tapped in the number "999" for UK Emergency Services. I heard "Emergency, Which Service?" very clearly to my surprise and I said "Polic-". Oh. Of course. It got cut off. I then heard my creaking gate closing along with the metal brushing past the bush by the pavement. I knew it. I was finished. I was going to die a horrible death and have my body dragged underground. I never knew such an innocent little game could turn out to be a violent fortune teller. So I pushed the door with all my weight knowing he would outweigh and there was no point in trying anyway as I prepared for what could be behind that door as I heard knives scraping metal. I was going to die if I didn't make a brisk move so I just ran away out my back door as I heard the front door bust open as if it was the FBI... ...and that was the end. Conclusion Hello I'm back again WillM10/Will J M I know the end of the story may not have made too much sense but this is the first time I've actually tried to write something dark and moderately spine-chilling instead of just a simple Steve pasta and this is also my longest pasta and I've only just started writing again really. Goodbye for now and I'll see and reply to your responses in the comments and try and improve by seeing what aspect you think I could possibly improve on in writing creepy stories. Ok bye now and thank you for reading - Will J M. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Dark Category:WillM10 Category:Haunted World Category:PC Minecraft Category:Photos